Company
by SilverShark15
Summary: Yuuma just wanted company over, so he invited Ryoga and Rei. Why did he want company in the first place? Wasn't Astral to help with that? Or is there something else to it? Four-shot, Sharkbaitshipping, Positiveshipping, OoC.
1. Part 1

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Sharkbaitshipping, Positiveshipping. Hinted Keyshipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Yuuma's PoV**

"Who would I ask?" I asked, "Kotori is gonna be busy with her grandmother, so I can't ask her. Tetsuo can't because he has to duel someone after school..."

"_Why not your other friends, Yuuma?_" Asked Astral, who was obviously next to me, "_Aren't they busy?_"

I sighed, "Unfortunately, they are. The only ones I haven't asked are Shark, Shingetsu, and Kaito. Which, I doubt Kaito and Shark could come."

"_So, Shingetsu is the only one left?_" Astral asked.

I nodded, "Yeah... I bet he'll come really."

What is a bonus is that he doesn't even have "_parent_" to ask. So, He'd really come for sure.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice stopped me.

"Yuuma." Said a calm, and soothing voice.

I turned around to see familiar purple hair. I smiled, "Hey, Shark."

"Why do you look so down?" He asked, "You haven't even "_Kattobingu_" yet today."

I shrugged, "My grandma and nii-chan are gonna be gone today... All day 'till tomorrow to be exact."

"So?" He said, not interested.

I sighed, "So-"

"-Yuuma-kun!" A voice yelled from afar.

I turned around to see familiar blond hair. I smiled, "Shingetsu!"

He ran up to me, "What's up?"

I shrugged, "Nothing much. I was thinking if someone could come over to keep me company."

"Really!?" Shingetsu gasped, "Ooh, I'll come over with you!"

I smiled. I knew it. "Really!?"

"Really! Now come on, let's go to school now!" He cheered, and grabbed my hand.

I gasped, not expecting the pull, "Wait, Shingetsu!"

**X-X-X-X**

I was washing my hands and face in the boys bathroom when Astral appeared. I smiled, "Don't worry. We'll spend time together."

"_I just wanted to say that Shark looked angry after you and Shingetsu left._" Astral said.

I blinked, "Angry? Doubt it. Sure, we're best friends, but I doubt he's jealous."

"_Jealous, Yuuma?_" Astral asked.

I groaned. I thought I taught him about jealousy. Didn't I? Then again, I'm never the kind that takes interest in romance, so why didn't I bother? Unless that's doubt I hear in Astral's voice. I sighed, "Yes. Jealous."

"_I see..._" He murmured.

I sighed again. This time, in relief. I forget Astral has a good memory. I shouldn't doubt him, and it would be a surprise if he did forget something... Other then his over hundred memories. I shrugged, "Oh well. If Shark is pissed, he's pissed. We'll just leave him alone for a while."

"So you'll avoid me?" A voice said.

I turned around to see Shark there, frowning. I smiled, "Oh... No, I wouldn't avoid you."

"Humph. That really will get me pissed. So tell me... Why do you want someone over so badly?" Shark asked.

I fiddled a bit, "Well... I want company."

"Doesn't Astral give you that?" Shark said, "Why invite Shingetsu?"

I shrugged, "Cause he's the only one that will accept, duh."

"You didn't answer my first question." Shark stated, frowning.

I fiddled a bit, "Can't I invite my friends over while my family is out?"

"Humph..." Shark said, looking away, "Would... Can I come over?"

I blinked, "You do wanna come over...?"

"Yes..." He murmured, directly not looking at me, "Just... Make up your mind, alright?"

I eyed him for a moment. He's not looking directly at me... Heh, he's embarrassed. I softly smiled, "You can come over too if you'd like. The more the merrier, ya know?"

"Whatever." He murmured.

I grabbed onto his hand, "Come on! Let's go to class now! Lunch is over!"

"Right." He replied, and I pulled him out. He pulled away as soon as we walked out of the bathroom though, "My class is different then yours."

"Alright." I said, smiling, "I'll meet you after school then!"

I waved as he walked away.

Wow, I can't believe Shark is coming! I'm so excited right now! Not that Shark hasn't visited before, it's just that he _rarely_ visits. Shark _rarely_ visits my house, no matter how close we are. He just... Rarely visits.

Oh well then. I smiled at Astral, "Looks like Shark is coming over after all."

He remained silent as I ran to class.

**X-X-X-X**

Once school was over, I waited for Shingetsu the catch up. I smiled as he eventually appeared around the corner, waving, "Oi, Yuuma-kun!"

"Shingetsu!" I yelled, and waved back. He ran up to me and then Shark rode by and stopped by me.

I smiled, "Shark!"

"I'm putting my bike up, and then I'll be over." Shark simply stated, and rode off.

"Shark's coming over?" Shingetsu asked.

I nodded, "Yup. He told me during lunch."

"I see." He murmured and remained silent.

Silence.

I smiled at Shingetsu, "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Shingetsu murmured, and smiled again, "Let's go!"

Great, here goes the unexpected hand-grab and pulling again, "Shingetsu, wait!"

**X-X-X-X**

Once we made it to my house, Shark was already there. Huh. That was quick. Not like I was expecting him to be slow, but I didn't think he'd drop by his motorbike _that quickly_. Shingetsu stopped and gestured me towards the house, "Here we are! The crown jewel's kingdom awaits!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Geez, thanks, Shingetsu."

"Humph." Huffed Shark, "Let's go inside."

We all walked inside to see an empty house. Great. I made snacks for a lot of people, but I didn't expect only two to come. Oh well, I can't keep my hopes up for visitors today. I decided to bring out the snacks first. I smiled at my guests, "What shall we do first? Duel? Watch a movie? Ooh, I know this awesome ESper Robins movie that Astral happens to love! I bet we could watch that!"

"That sounds great!" Shingetsu cheered, "I can't wait to spend time with you, Yuuma-kun!"

I nodded, "Great! Thanks you guys!"

"Whatever... Where's the bathroom..." Shark murmured. I lead him the way.

I decided to go in my room and look around for something to do while Shingetsu waits for us to come out.

Astral appeared, "_Why DO you want company so bad, Yuuma?_"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I know I have you... Like I said, can't I invite my friends over?"

Silence.

"_Yuuma, is there something bothering you?_" Astral asked.

I placed my hands on the back of my head, "I told you, it's nothing like that. It's no big deal to why I asked for friends to come over. I mean, I invite people all the time, don't I?"

"_Yuuma..._" Astral murmured.

I waved it off, "Don't worry about it. As long as we get to spend time with friends, then I'm fine. Now, let's go find something to do, alright...?"

"Yuuma..." A voice said.

I turned around to see Shark there, frowning, "We need to talk."

Silence.

Talk? Why does he need to talk to me?

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Part one. I decided to split this one-shot into two or three parts. Why? Well, for one, it gets you curious. For two... Uh, I'm short on ideas on this fic. Sure, I know the plot, but I don't know how I'd put the next part down. So, yeah... Writers block here.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


	2. Part 2

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Sharkbaitshipping, Positiveshipping. Hinted Keyshipping, and hinted Tetsuo X Rio ( I have no idea what the shipping name is, could you please help me with that? ).

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Yuuma's PoV**

Shark... Wants to talk to me? I smiled. Alright, I've got time. I nodded and made sure Shingetsu wasn't listening. I nodded, "Alright, coast is clear."

"What about Astral?" Shark asked, posting his thumb towards Astral.

I shrugged, "He won't tell. You should know, I share everything with him. Besides, who else would he share it to besides our friends?"

"Would he know not to tell anybody?" Shark asked, eyeing Astral.

I smiled, "Of course."

"_Who else would I tell?_" Astral asked, "_If this... Secret is important to you, then I'll leave._"

Astral faded back into his key. I sighed, "Great... So, he won't be here for a while. Guess he's gonna be busy anyways."

"Great." Shark murmured, "Secret... It's safe."

I shrugged, "So, what's th-"

"-Yuuma-kun!? What's going on up here?" Shingetsu said, interrupting me. Walking in, he wore a big smile across his face, obviously happy to be in here, "Yuuma-kun. Are you done?"

"Hold on, Shingetsu." I said, sighing, "Shark... Sorta have something to tell me."

"Oh..." Shingetsu said, his smile fading, "Alright, I can wait a bit more... I was just bored, ya know? I don't mean you well..."

I waved it off, "It's fine, Shingetsu. We'll be out there in a minute."

"Alright." He murmured, and left us alone.

Silence.

I looked at Shark, "What it is, Shark?"

"Why do you even hang around that kid?" Shark asked, frowning, "He's more annoying then you."

I shrugged, "He's a fanboy, you know what."

"So, it's his fault all the time that you guys hang-out?" He growled, "'Cause I get the feeling he's influencing you in ways that seem... Suspicious."

I frowned. Damn. Shark noticed. Shingetsu knows I hate to keep secrets, but I keep them anyways and Shark notices. Plus, he isn't easy to fool, so lying would be bad. Kaito would've been more worse, but... Shark is more violent then Kaito. So, would he hurt me if he detects I'm lying?

He'd hurt me alright. He already does everyday.

Shark? Why?

I soon tried a fake smile, "No worries, he just gets uncomfortable sometimes. Seeing that he's a fanboy and all."

"Humph." He replied, crossing his arms, "Oh yeah? How uncomfortable do you get?"

I shrugged, "The space. He sometimes gets too close for confort, ya know?"

"You never had a problem with space before." Shark murmured, and narrowed his eyes, "Are you lying?"

I frowned again, "No. No, you know I don't like to lie."

"Then tell me... Who exactly is Rei Shingetsu, anyways?" Shark asked, growling at me.

I then hesitated with this answer. I thought about who he was. He's a Varian Guardian, undercover to catch the Varian bad guys. He's convinced me that he's a good guy, but then he wants to keep it a secret, especially from Astral. So, really, who is he?

Silence.

I softly smiled, "He's a clumsy boy with a sense of humor, and he's polite as well. So, really... He's a close friend. He's Rei Shingetsu, the positive kind."

"Humph." He replied, and looked away, "Never mind then. That wasn't all, don't think this is over."

I shrugged as he walked out.

Silence.

I decided to follow, since there's nothing else here to do.

**X-X-X-X**

Shark surprisingly stayed, despite the fact that he knows I'm keeping secrets now. I decided to ignore that and continue enjoying company over. We watched the ESper Robins Movie that Astral really likes, and we enjoyed snacks and each others company. Shingetsu and I talked and laughed most of the time, but then I'd offer Shark to join. This is hilarious, Shark would refuse to join us, and yet he'd casually join in without us noticing until Astral ( who came out of the key soon after ) pointed that out. Shark then would shut-up until he casually talks to us again.

Heh, he does wanna talk after all.

Ahh, too bad this happy mood won't last long, and not because Shark wants answers later. No, not the least slight bit.

I smiled as Shark and Shingetsu talk.

Ahh, well... I guess I could say... All three, counting Astral, are my best friends.

I stood up, "I'll be heading to the bathroom now."

I walked away as I continued to hear talking. Well, I really need to go.

**X-X-X-X**

Once I was through, I walked out, and there was Shingetsu standing in front of me. He leaned in to whisper, using his deeper normal voice, "... Officer Yuuma... I wanna talk to you for a second."

"Inspector Shingetsu?" I asked, confused.

He crossed his arms, "I got a question about Shark."

Silence.

I tilted my head, "Shark? Hmm, why?"

"Does he have... Any special powers?" Inspector Shingetsu asked.

I shrugged, "Not that I know of. He duel with this cold look in his eyes, and he's powerful against our enemies. If he's facing a Varian or anything, he'd use Numbers 32: Shark Drake."

"Shark... Drake?" Inspector Shingetsu asked, "A Numbers?(1)"

I nodded, "Yeah. Why, did he do something suspicious?"

Inspector Shingetsu scratched the back of his head, "No, I'm merely curious. What is he to you?"

I blinked, "What...?"

"What is he to you?" Inspector Shingetsu repeated, getting slightly annoyed now, "Is he a friend?"

I smiled, "Of course. He's one of the closest, next to Astral, and Kaito."

"I see..." He murmured.

Silence.

"What's taking so long up there?" Yelled Shark down stairs.

"Sorry!" Shingetsu cried, now using his boyish voice we're use to, "I only mean well... I'm still waiting for Yuuma!"

"Well hurry up! I'll leave if you don't hurry!" Shark yelled.

I scratched the back of my head, "Well, I'll go entertain him now. If he said he's gonna leave, he will leave."

I waved to Shingetsu before heading down stairs to Shark. I smiled as we waited for Shingetsu.

Silence.

"Now would be a good time to finish what we started." Murmured Shark, and glared at me, "Tell me, what did you and Shingetsu talked about up there?"

I shrugged, "He was curious about you, that's all. I mean, you guys barely talk, so I guess he wanted to know how you duel, and things like that."

"Tch, typical." He murmured, "Whatever."

I smiled, "Let's just wait for Shingetsu, alright?"

"_Yuuma..._" Astral said, floating next to me, "_Why doesn't Shark just leave if he's gonna be angry all the time?_"

I frowned, "If he wants to stay, he wants to stay. If he wants to leave, he wants to leave... Simple as that. I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want."

"Humph, that was rude. You know, you dumb spirit, I'm right here." Shark said, glaring at Astral.

"_I just want to know why. You seem angry about being here._" Astral simply said.

"Well, if you want me to leave, fine." Shark growled, and turned to walk out.

I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him, "Wait, I don't think he's implying that, Shark. He's curious, ya know?"

"Humph, he clearly implies that I should, so I should." Shark said, frowning, "I... I want to be here, but... I'm clearly not welcomed..."

I eyed him, "... If you want to stay here, and please do... I... I..."

"What do you want? Why do you want us here anyways?" Shark snapped, and turned around, pulling away from me.

I then felt hurt now. There he goes again, hurting me. This is the longest time he hasn't hurt me in a while. While I was at the hospital, it clearly didn't count. Mostly because-As Astral implied-that he was healing me. This time... However... I shook off the hurt and looked at him. He's like a shark. You can't tame him, you can only talk to him. So, I gotta talk to him.

I looked at him, "Shark... I told you at school, remember? Can't I at least invite friends over while my family is gone?"

"Humph, are we spending the night?" Shark asked.

I eyed him, "... If you want to, Shark. That's up to you and Shingetsu."

"Tch..." He looked away, "... I-"

"-I'm back!" Shingetsu cheered and walked in. He blinked as he senses how tense it was in here. He scratched the back of his head, "Did I interrupt something? Forgive me, I only mean well..."

Shark glared at Shingetsu, "No... No you're not."

"_Shark..._" Astral said, floating next to him, "_I'm not saying that you have to leave. I'm curious to why you hadn't yet because you look angry tonight..._"

"Humph." Shark replied, "I'm just not in the mood tonight to talk."

I smiled, "Say, why didn't your sister come over, huh?"

"Rio had to go and see Tetsuo over after school to see his duels." Shark replied, "So, she couldn't come over."

"That's too bad." Shingetsu replied, "That's a first. Normally she's with you twenty-four-seven."

"Humph." Shark replied, "Tetsuo asked her, so I guess she couldn't say no."

I sighed, "I see. Well, I'd rather be at those duels too, but... Well, ya know. I invited you guys to spend time with me. See if you guys could keep me company."

They both eyed me. Huh. It does sound strange. I can see why they would be curious, but I can't tell them that. I smiled, "Shark, Shingetsu... Would it be okay if you spent the night tonight? I'm asking because I bet it'll be even more fun to spend more time together."

"That sounds awesome!" Shingetsu cheered, "I'm staying!"

I looked at Shark and smiled, "Would you like to stay?"

"Tch..." He replied and looked away, "... Whatever."

I gasped at hearing that... Wait, am I hearing that right? Shark is actually _spending the night_!? He _never_ spends the night over at my house. This is the first time that I've actually had Shark over to stay... Sure, he visits, but he _rarely_ does, and now... He's _spending the night_!? I smiled over big time, so happy now. I go to hug him, "You're actually _spending the night_ here!? You're so cool!"

"Idiot! I'm not a huggy person!" Shark yelled, trying to push me away, "That is totally annoying!"

"Thank you, Shark!"

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) I'm aware that Rei Shingetsu already knew that Shark had a number. I guess he's playing dumb in this scene then? I dunno.**

**Ahh, that should be the en-Wait, did I seriously write "_To Be Continued!?_" 8O Wow. Okay, so there's more to come. I guess it'll be a three-four-shot. Depends, really. I'm still short on ideas of this fic. Like I said, I have the plot line, but I don't know how I'd write it down. So, really... There's more where this came from.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say about this fic!**


	3. Part 3

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Sharkbaitshipping, Positiveshipping. Hinted Keyshipping, and hinted Tetsuo X Rio ( I have no idea what the shipping name is, could you please help me with that? ).

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Yuuma's PoV**

Once I was satisfied with my hug with Shark, I pulled away, and pointed my thumb towards my room, "I'll set up the sleeping mats upstairs!"

I went upstairs and silently set up the sleeping mats on the attic floor. I set up a third one for me. I normally sleep in my hammock, but I have guests tonight. There's plenty of room to sleep in the bedroom... Aww, I can't sleep in the attic tonight... I want to be close to my parents too.

I sighed. Oh well. I have plenty of time to be with them. I'm gonna be with my friends tonight.

I sighed again, "Too bad. I was hoping I'd be close to my parents tonight."

"Then sleep up here. We don't mind the space." Murmured a voice.

I turned around to see Shark and Shingetsu there. Shark crossed his arms, "Sleep up here on your comfortable hammock. We'll sleep on the sleeping mats."

I gasped, "But guys-"

"-No buts." Shark said sternly, "You don't have to push yourself away from what you want. If you wanna sleep up here, you can sleep up here."

I looked away, "I haven't slept in my room, so I thought I'd sleep in there for the first time. It also has more space then up here. So, really... I want to at least sleep with my friends."

"No need for any of that, Yuuma-kun." Shingetsu said, smiling, "Just leave the sleeping mats up here, and we'll sleep with you."

I sighed, "Shingetsu, Shark-"

"_If they want to sleep up here, they can sleep up here._" Astral said, "_Didn't you say that you can't force them to do something they didn't want?_"

I growled. So, he throws my words back at me. Damn it.

"I agree." Shark smirked, "Astral is smart to remember that."

I sighed again, "Astral doesn't forget. He never really does."

"So, will you let us do what we want?" Shark asked, placing his hands on his hips, "I want to sleep up here with you."

I watched as both Shingetsu and Shark eyed me, both have their own smiles on their face.

I sighed in defeat, "I'll leave the sleeping mats up here."

Shingetsu jumped up and ran to give me a hug. Almost falling over, I did managed to give a hug back. Shark just merely stood there, smirking. Astral floated there, eyeing all three of us. I sighed and watched as Shingetsu pulled away. I smiled, "You guys are great. Thank you."

"We only mean you well, Yuuma-kun." Shingetsu replied, smiling, "We're your best friends! Didn't you know that?"

Without Shark and Astral noticing though, Shingetsu kept glancing at Astral. Probably to see how he's doing. I decided to ignore that and I walked down, smiling at my closest friends, "Let's go then."

**X-X-X-X**

We all went down stairs and spent the rest of the time down there. Up until we were too tired to even keep our eyes open. So, we all got ready for bed in separate rooms. I was in the bathroom, I sighed when I forgot my key. Is Astral out there? I looked at the door, "Astral? Are you out there?"

"_Yuuma, what's wrong?_" Astral asked.

I sighed in relief, "Astral. Do you know where the key is at?"

"_You mean you don't have it on right now?_" Astral asked. I'm nor sure he sounds worried, or concerned.

I sighed again, "We can trust Shark and Shingetsu. Besides, I bet they don't even know I don't have it. So, let's go and check after I'm through and then go to bed, alright?"

"_Yuuma..._" Astral murmured.

Silence.

I was done. I got dressed and went back upstairs to the attic and I smiled to see that the key was still there. I gestured towards the key, and nodded, "It's still there."

Astral remained silent, and headed back inside the key. I picked it up, and placed it in front of a familiar picture. I sighed. Ahh... My parents. I know where my father is at. I know he's safe, and I'm gonna find him. Someday.

I looked over as I heard footsteps. I smiled to see who it was, "Hey, Shark."

"Hey." He murmured, "Let's go to bed, alright?"

I nodded, "Alright."

We waited as Shingetsu got up here. I looked over and waved, "Hey, Shingetsu."

"Hey, Yuuma-kun." He replied, softly smiling.

I climbed up to my hammock, "Well... Good nights, guys."

"Good night, Yuuma." Shark replied, and laid down.

"Good night, Yuuma-kun." Shingetsu murmured, and laid down too.

I watched from my hammock as they laid there.

Silence.

_Just knowing they won't be there in the morning discomforts me. I wish they could stay longer._

**X-X-X-X  
Next Morning, Normal PoV**

A certain green-haired girl walked right by her friend's house along with another boy and another girl. The boy had his cap on backwards, and completely fat. He followed along side the other girl, who she had purple-hair with light-blue bangs. They followed along until the green-haired girl gasped.

"What's wrong, Kotori?" Asked the boy, confused.

The girl, named Kotori, looked over at the boy, "Look. Yuuma's sister and grandma are gone. Did he seriously spend the night alone, Tetsuo?"

"What?" The boy, named Tetsuo, cried, and ran over next to Kotori, and stood next to her, "Whoa!"

The purple-haired girl walked up, "What's up?"

"We'll explain when we get inside, Rio!" Kotori murmured, "It has to do with what happened when he was younger after his parents disappeared."

They all ran inside.

**X-X-X-X**

A purpled-haired boy walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. He enjoyed the silence of mornings. Especially when he was the first to wake-up. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

Silence.

Until a certain blond-haired boy got down, and smiled, "Hey, Shark!"

"Humph." The older, nicknamed Shark, huffed, "What do you want, idiot?"

The blond grinned, "I just wanna say good mornin' to yo-"

"-Yuuma!" Interrupted another voice, who just barged in.

Both boys looked over to see two girls and one other boy. Kotori, Rio, and Tetsuo from earlier.

"Sh-Shingetsu-kun, Shark?" Kotori murmured, and watched both of them.

Silence.

Both Kotori and Tetsuo sighed in relief.

Confused, the blond, named Shingetsu, eyed them suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Kotori gave off a small smile, "I'll explain. Let's all sit down while we're here."

Tetsuo and Rio sat down and Kotori smiled at all of them.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**This isn't over yet! I have half the final part written down! All I have to do to finish it is to... Well, finish it! This will be a four-shot! So, can you guess why Yuuma is scared to be left alone? His friends Kotori and Tetsuo know why. So, really, do you guys know?**

******Villian**: "This isn't over yet! I'll be back! I'll always be back! Mmwahahaha!"

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


	4. Part 4

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Sharkbaitshipping, Positiveshipping. Hinted Keyshipping, and hinted Sunlikeshipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**Edit:** Fixed some mistakes. None to noticeable.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

"Ya know, everyone has this certain fear that they're afraid of? Sure, we all get scared sometimes. Even Yuuma. Ya know when Yuuma first met Shark, he was less confident then this. In fact, he was probably _scared_ of him."

"I saw. He was scared shitless of me."

"Well, obviously he got over that, and faced you, didn't he?"

"Humph. Get to the point."

"... Well, here's something that you should know. This happened after his parents disappeared. One time, Akari and his grandmother decided to leave him alone at one point, thinking he's old enough to take care of himself. He was, but then something happened... At one point, his key disappeared, and he knows it was somewhere in the house. He looked all over and over until eventually... He was attacked."

"Attacked?"

"Yeah. Someone decided it was a great time to rob his house. They never took anything, but only because he fought back. No duels or anything, since he clearly followed his sister's rule. He wasn't allowed to duel."

"What...?"

"He wasn't really allowed to. He dueled behind her back for a while now. He did fight back, but then the men just beat Yuuma until he couldn't remain conscience anymore. When he did pass out, he woke up to find the place perfectly clean, but... Well..."

"Spill it already."

"I can't. He was merely bloody and scratched. Since he was a child younger, he was scared. Especially since the guys put him down physically and emotionally."

Silence.

"He's okay now, but he... _Hates_ to be alone because of it. He's scared that when he goes to sleep alone in his house, he's gonna wake-up in the hospital..."

"Come on, there's gotta be something more to that."

"Yeah, he can't be scared merely because of a man who broke into his house, and didn't take anything, but beats him. There's gonna be more."

"There is, but... It's an embarrassment to Yuuma, and I'm afraid he's never gonna talk to me again if I tell you..."

Silence.

"Kotori... I had no idea."

**X-X-X-X  
Yuuma's PoV**

Mmm... I feel so comfortable.

I looked over and I sighed, seeing empty sleeping mats.

They must've gone home already.

I got up, and got dressed. I grabbed my key, and ran down stairs to wait for nii-chan and Grandma to get home.

However...

"Come on, there's gotta be something more to that." Murmured a voice.

That's Shingetsu. He's still here?

"Yeah." Murmured another voice, "He can't be scared merely because of a man who broke into his house, and didn't take anything, but beats him. There's gonna be more."

Shark... He's still here too.

Wait, don't tell me.

"There is, but..." A voice said, sounding sad. "It's an embarrassment to Yuuma, and I'm afraid he's never gonna talk to me again if I tell you..."

Silence.

Pain was clear in my heart. I was right. Kotori is tellin' them...

_I'm scared._

_So very scared._

"Kotori..." Murmured another voice, "I had no idea."

Shark's sister is here too.

I walked out, revealing myself. They all turned, and noticed that I was there. My friends. They're here, and they _all_ noticed my secret. It's quiet normal for someone to have a fear, even me. However, some are more embarrassing then others, and mine is no different. Why did Kotori have to tell them? Why?

Silence.

"Yuuma-kun." Shingetsu murmured, "... Why didn't you tell us?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't tell you I was scared. That would've been dumb and weak."

All of a sudden, Astral appeared before us. Kotori, Shark, and Shingetsu glanced at him. I sighed. I never even told Astral. So, I bet this'll be new news for him too.

"_You think you wouldn't protect yourself?_" Astral asked.

I shook my head, "I was a kid. I didn't know how to duel back then either. So, I couldn't protect myself."

"_I see._" Astral murmured.

"Yuuma..." Shark murmured.

I froze, "Shark, I _definitely_ couldn't tell you... I couldn't tell you."

"Why?" Shark asked, frowning, "I would've understood."

I shook my head, "I would've been weak in your eyes. I wouldn't **dare** tell you."

"Yuuma..." Shark murmured, and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "... You can protect yourself now. You have Astral. You have us. You have your friends. You don't have to fear it anymore... You don't have to fear it. Just face it."

"Shark..." I murmured.

Silence.

I looked down, "... I still couldn't tell you. Astral is here. You guys are here... Guys... I... I..."

"You don't have to explain, Yuuma-kun. I understand it's embarrassing for you." Shingetsu said, smiling softly, "Don't hate Kotori for telling us. In fact, I think she did the right thing so we could help you."

I shook my head, "How would you help?"

"Well... We could stay here a bit longer until your sister and grandma comes home." Shingetsu replied, smiling, "We're here to keep you company."

"Company." I repeated.

Shingetsu and all the others nodded.

Silence.

I smiled softly, "Thanks, you guys. Thank you very much."

I soon let the tears fall. I literally cried for the passed few minutes. It was so great that my friends were here.

My best friends.

**X-X-X-X**

I laughed as Tetsuo literally told a joke. It was so hilarious. However, Astral was confused. I groaned. Well, it's hard to explain, really. I rubbed the back of my head, "Forget it, Astral. It's a human thing. We tell jokes."

"_Jokes?_" Astral asked.

I nodded, "Yeah... Hmm..."

"_I see..._" He murmured.

Silence.

I shrugged, "It's hard to explain."

We all laughed until someone barged in. I turned to see Akari walking in. I smiled, "Nii-chan, you're home."

"Yuuma!" She cried, "You know you're not suppose to have company-not counting Astral-over while we're gone! Did you guys make a mess?"

"Oh, no worries, mrs . Tsukumo!" Said Shingetsu, "We're here to merely help him."

"Help him?" Akari asked, "Help him how?"

I shrugged. I never really told Akari, and I think Grandma has an idea. I softly smiled, "They're here to keep my company. Sometimes Astral isn't truely enough."

"I see... Well, you can have company over, as long as you guys didn't make a mess." Akari said.

"No worries, we didn't." Shark said simply.

Akari mumbled a few things before walking off. As grandma walked in, she offered for them to stay for dinner. Well, definitely Shingetsu gets to stay. Shark and the others soon decided to call their parents to ask.

I smiled, "Thank you guys. You're the best."

**X-X-X-X  
The End**

* * *

**Not the best ending. No romance or anything happened, but you did see some bonding between the three characters + Astral. So, I hope that was enough. I'm more comfortable with writing fluff then anything, so this seemed to work just fine for me. Thank you ALL for helping me with this fic. This turns out to be one of the "one-shot" projects, but I split it because I was low on ideas at the time. I didn't think I could finished it though. I'm glad, and I feel _proud_ of how this turned out. This'll be a one-shot on other sites, but this'll remain a four-shot for this site.**

**Thank you for reading! Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
